Game, Start!
by GreenPolarBear
Summary: Play or die, itulah motto mereka. Seorang remaja yang hidupnya benar-benar monoton tiba-tiba menemukan titik balik hidupnya ketika memasuki kelas 2 SMA. Bagi orang biasa, Game Online hanyalah permainan, namun ia menemukan sebuah klub ekskul yang memiliki pandangan 180 derajat berbeda. Berjuang untuk menjadi yang terbaik di kanca internasional melalui sebuah game, Lost Saga.


HAIIII #norak  
It's me, GreenPolarBear, dan kali ini saya datang dengan fanfic baru!  
Ya, karena saya penggemar berat LS, jadi topiknya LS deh, tapi tenang aja, ini lebih ke school-life kok  
BTW, saya cupu, dan karya saya sering banget gagal, bahkan yang baru di publish cuma satu, di fictionpress #kebanyakanpromosi

Saya gak mau banyak bacod deh, here's the Prologue guys!

* * *

**Prologue: Everything or Nothing**

_This is my passion, this is my life_, _I am borned for this._

Sorakan-sorakan dari kursi penonton terdengar begitu meriah. Sang Host yang sekaligus menjadi komentator, melompat-lompat dengan penuh semangat.

"Grand Final, 3 on 3. Sebentar lagi kompetisi penuh kemeriahan ini akan diakhiri, dalam jangka waktu kurang dari 15 menit, satu tim akan pulang, dan tim yang lain akan terbang ke kompetisi internasional!" Penonton semakin riuh saat sang Host mengatakan _kompetisi internasional_.

"Dari Blue team, xShadowHunterx, xFireTorturex, dan xCrazyPuncherx, tiga heroes pertama di Indonesia yang mencapai Rank BG!" Dari sisi sebelah kiri, 3 orang yang tengah mengenakan LSGoggles, berdiri dan melambai kearah penonton.

"Dari Red team, YukioTenma, PercyHood, dan AkizaHaruka, mereka benar-benar memulai segalanya dari awal, tanpa diduga berhasil mencapai puncak!" Dari sisi sebelah kanan, dua remaja laki-laki dan satu perempuan terdiam di tempat duduk mereka. LSGoggles mereka masih belum mereka kenakan.

Dengan tenang, lelaki yang berada ditengah berdiri selagi memasukkan tangan kanannya ke kantung jaket hitamnya. Kepalanya ditutupi Hoodie yang menghalangi penonton untuk melihat mukanya. Tangan kirinya menggenggam erat LSGoggles dengan erat.

"Bil, siap?" katanya dengan suara falsetonya.

"Tak pernah dalam kondisi yang lebih baik dari ini," lelaki di sebelah kirinya berdiri, menatap teammatenya dalam-dalam, lalu memukul telapak tangannya sendiri. LSGogglesnya bergelantung layaknya gelang di tangannya.

Laki-laki berjaket itu menoleh ke teman perempuannya. "Kau siap, Mizuki?"

"Kau tak perlu bertanya, Gio," perempuan itu berdiri, memberi senyuman manis kepada Billy, lalu mengenakkan LSGogglesnya.

Sang Host memotong perbincangan kecil mereka, "Cukup jarang untuk melihat tiga remaja SMA dalam sekolah yang sama, untuk mengikuti kompetisi bersama. Sungguh pemandangan yang jarang dilihat. Sanggupkah mereka mengalahkan juara bertahan tahun lalu?"

"Oh ayolah, berikan kami kesempatan untuk membalas kekalahan kami di kanca internasional tahun lalu!" Seorang dari Blue Team yang menggunakan nickname xFireTorturex berteriak.

"Lagipula, apa pangkat diamond bisa mengimbangi pangkat bintang? Lupakanlah, pulanglah dengan hadiah juara dua, itu sudah cukup kan?" sindir anggota lainnya dengan nickname xCrazyPuncherx.

Namun ketiga pelajar SMA itu terdiam, mereka tak berbalik membalas sindiran ketiga Brigadir tersebut.

"Game adalah hidup kami," Mizuki berkata dengan lembut.

"Hidup kami adalah sebuah game," sambung Billy.

"_We win Everything or Nothing!_" Gio berteriak dengan keras. Hoodienya terbuka, menampakkan mukanya dihadapan penonton untuk pertama kalinya.

Mereka tersenyum, para penonton mulai menyorakkan nickname YukioTenma, AkizaHaruka, serta PercyHood.

Sang Host mengambil alih pembicaraan, ia mulai memberikan aba-aba sementara setiap pemain menempati tempat duduknya, mulai mentransfer kesadarannya kedalam game.

"_We got no more time to waste, let's start this game!_"

Ketika Gio membuka matanya, kesadarannya sudah dipindahkan kedalam suatu ruangan dengan obor api yang menerangi. Ruangan tanpa sudut, jurang dengan batu-batu setajam pedang mengelilingi area tersebut. _Colosseum, _pikirnya. Dihadapannya terdapat angka hologram yang terus-menerus berganti. "20, 19, 18, 17..."

"Bil, siapkan katanamu, Mizu, aku butuh hujan esmu," kata Gio dengan tenang.

"B-bagaimana denganmu, Gio?" tanya Billy sambil memasang kuda-kudanya. "12, 11, 10..."

"Persediaan panahku takkan habis, itu sudah cukup," Gio melangkah kedepan, tangan kirinya menggenggam bow hitam dengan corak kuning.

"Jangan nekat-" Billy mencoba untuk memperingati Gio, namun kata-katanya langsung terpotong. "6, 5, 4..."

"Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan!" dengan gesit tangan kanannya mengambil anak panah yang ada di punggungnya. "3, 2, 1..."

"GAME, START!" Teriakkan lantang keluar dari mulut Gio, mengiringi anak panah pertama yang ia luncurkan kepada tim biru.

* * *

Okeh, saya nekad buat ngeberentiin disini. biarin lah, biar cliff-hanger dan gak bakal kejawab dalam belasan chapter kedepan, HAHA #plak  
BTW, karakter Gio dan Billy diambil dari nama asli. Billy itu temen, bahkan adek angkat saya. Karena kita main LS berdua, udah jadi satu tuh Fanfic LS kita berdua, cek aja Lost Saga Online.

Sekian Informasi dari saya, Keep waiting for the update guys, maaf ya Prologuenya ancur =)) #slap  
Rate n Review benar-benar saya hargai~ -PercyHood, SignOut-


End file.
